mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Toriko chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Shueisha on November 4, 2008 in Japan.]] This is a list of chapters for the Japanese manga series Toriko. It is serialized in the Japanese shōnen manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. __TOC__ Chapters and volumes | ISBN = 978-4-08-874608-1 | ChapterList = *001. *002. *003. *004. *005. *006. *007. | LicensedTitle = Toriko the Bishoku-Ya!! | OriginalTitle = 美食屋・トリコ!! | TranslitTitle = Bishoku-Ya・Toriko!! | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874609-8 | ChapterList = *008. *009. *010. *011. *012. *013. *014. *015. *016. | LicensedTitle = Coco!! | OriginalTitle = ココ!! | TranslitTitle = Coco!! | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874632-6 | ChapterList = *017. *018. *019. *020. *021. *022. *023. *024. *025. | LicensedTitle = It Appeared!! | OriginalTitle = 現れたモノ!! | TranslitTitle = Arawareta Mono!! | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874666-1 | ChapterList = *26. "GT Robot" *27. "Reason For Anger" *28. "You are . . ." *29. "Meal" *30. "Sani!!" *31. "The First Biotope!!" *32. "Rockdrum" *33. "Dining Kitchen" *34. "Komatsu and Sani" | LicensedTitle = Sani!! | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874718-7 | ChapterList = | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874739-2 | ChapterList = | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874768-2 | ChapterList = | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *35. "To the Regal Tundra" *36. "Dash! Regal Island" *37. "The Bishoku-Kai and the Gourmet Cells" *38. "Devil Athletics" *39. "Malevolent Elephant" *40. "The Man That Appeared" *41. "Showdown and Invasion!" *42. "Death Omen" *43. "Sani's Anger" *44. "Coco, Serious" *45. "Aqua Regia" *46. "Death Omen!!" *47. "Hair Battle" *48. "The Worst Encounter!!" *49. "Omen Of Evolution!!" *50. "Time Limit 5 Minutes!!" *51. "Resolution!!" *52. "10 Ren" *53. "Escape!!" *54. "The Mammoth's True Food!!" *55. "Terry's Menu!!" *56. "Plant Hell, Plunge In!!" *57. "A Glimpse Of The King!!" *58. "Culmination Of The Jungle" *59. "BB Corn, True Food!!" *60. "The Final Ingredient" *61. "Range!!" *62. "New Weapons" *63. "End of Evolution" *64. "The Full Stomach Metropolis Gourmet-Town!!" *65. "Gourmet Living National Treasure Setsuno!!" *66. "Century Soup!!" *67. "The Secret of Setsuno's Dining Hall" *68. "The Meeting Bar, Heavy Lodge" *69. "The Voyage to Ice Hell" *70. "Insane Banquet On Board" *71. "The Upwind Path" *72. "Each One's Route" *73. "Strike While the Meal is Hot!!" *74. "Reason for Adventure" *75. "Outbreak of War!!" *76. "Buzz!!" *77. "Battle Below Freezing!!" *78. "Gourmet Pests" *79. "Lodge!!" *80. "Pre-Shot Routine!!" *81. "Exhaustion!!" *82. "Trash!!" *83. "Shaking Continent!" *84. "The Soup is...!!" *85. "Heat Energy!!" *86. "Depths of Hell!!" *87. "Beyond 10!!" *88. "Wild Bout!!" *89. "Saiseiya Teppei!!" *90. "Time of Revival!!" *91. "As the Soup Dictates" *92. "Ice Hell's "Century Soup"!!" *93. "Farewell, Ice Hell!!" *94. "The Country of Healing, Life" *95. "Rule!!" *96. "The Path of Revival" *97. "Miracle Answer!!" *98. "Komatsu's Century Soup!!" *99. "Soup Decided!!" *100. "New Sweets House!!" References Toriko